prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Christoph (TDoMM)
Christoph (クリス Kurisu) is one of the available bachelors to court in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. A babysitter by vocation, Christoph is a young man who is not afraid to speak his mind. He can come off as rude at times. Christoph lives in Lyrica Fields, and he works at the Inn in charge of washing dishes. Christoph is really into cooking, so when he heard of the great chef Renato, he moved to Lichtenberg to become his apprentice. However, he will not begin to work at Inn until the first Mirror Request has completed. As a babysitter, Christoph also loves children - but unfortunately, he rarely does anything or plays with any children in town. Some of his stories will include children. 'Gift Preferences' Like Angie, Christoph holds a love of dessert. He especially likes chocolate, strawberry, and cheese, but dislikes apples. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Christoph lives in his house in Flute Fields. He rarely ventures out of his home, except to go to work at the Glockenspiel Inn, not even if the weather is bad. On Sunday, his day off, Christoph is seen walking around the fields. If the player marries Christoph, he will move in with them. He still remains home most of the day, leaving only to look around the House Area and work at the Inn. On Sundays, Christoph will visiting the ranch. However, Christoph does not bring any income from work to your house. If Christoph marries Angie, she will move into his house with him. His schedule stays the same as it was when he was single. Once he is married, regardless to whom, Christoph will stay inside if the weather is bad. 'Singie / After Marriage with Angie' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Opus Apartment *8:00 to 11:00 - Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Talitha has 1000 DP or more Talitha and Christoph are talking inside the apartment. Christoph has finished up his work for the week but before he can leave, Talitha asks him for a favor. She says something is bothering the animals and asks Vaughn to go take a look for her. Christoph doesn't really want to, but agrees to do it anyway. As you walk into the shop, Talitha asks if you would help Christoph out. The babysitter rejects the idea and says he works alone, but Talitha insists because she knows Christoph is very busy. Option 1: I'll help out. (+2000 DP) Christoph is annoyed that you're tagging along, reminds you not to get in his way, and the two of them leave the apartment. When you're finished, you return to the apartment together. Christoph recognises that your assistance helped to speed up finishing the chore, although he doesn't say thank you to the Player for it. Option 2: I'm busy, so not now. (-2000 DP) Christoph can handle the chore by himself anyway, and leaves to do his chores. Purple Diamond Event *Walk into your idol stage house *12:00 to 15:00 - Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Christoph at Purple Diamond color or higher *You must have seen the White Diamond Event Christoph has come for a visit and asks if the Player would like to go out for a bit. Occasionally it is good to take a break. Option 1: What do you have in mind? (+3000 DP) Christoph thinks about it for a moment and suggests both of them go to Nocturne Beach. The weather at Beach is quite pleasant, and Christoph challenges you to a foot race. The first one to boulder will be the winner, and the two of them take off running. The race ended at a tie and Christoph did not realise how fast you could run. He was expecting to win, but you aren't that bad. Christoph thanks you for inviting him out. Option 2: I still have more work to do. (-1000 DP) Christoph guesses that you're busy, so he gives up. Blue Diamond Event *Walk from Waterfall Area to Symphony Town *10:00 to 12:00 - Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Christoph at Blue Diamond color or higher *Charlotte has 1000 DP or more *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Charlotte walking down the path you'll bump into Vaughn. He has finished his work for the day and is out enjoying a walk. Charlotte will then walk up to the two of them and call out for "Stophie". Christoph is not happy about his Charlotte-given pet name, and tells her to not call him that. But, Stophie is so dreamy! Charlotte asks if you think so too. Option 1: Yep! So dreamy! (-2000 DP) Christoph insists that he is not dreamy. He's so annoyed that he tells you never to talk to him again. Option 2: Don't talk to him like that. (+3000 DP) Charlotte still thinks he's dreamy, but she can take a hint and storms off. After she leaves, Christoph thanks you. He isn't really a people-person so he can't just yell at her. He really doesn't like the nickname she calls him. Red Diamond Event *Walk from Waterfall Area to Nocturne Beach *13:00 to 16:00 - Thursday or Friday *Sunny weather *Christoph at Red Diamond color or higher *Stephan has 1000 DP or more *Heidi has 5000 DP or more *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event The two are chatting by the stream when you spot a child that is at the beach playing alone. You run over and help the child to safer (and less wet) ground. Christoph notices that the child has a necklace and guesses that it is lost. He suggests that the two search for the child's parents. They find Stephan and explain this situation. Unfortunately he does not know where the child's parents are. Next, the two of them ask Heidi about the child. This child is familiar... she claims the child belongs to one of their customers. If they can't find the child's parents, she and her family can take care of her for a while. The two continue to search for the child's owner but they are not having any luck... Christoph is worried and isn't sure what to do if you can't find her parents. Option 1: Let's return her... (-4000 DP) Christoph does not like the idea of returning the child back to where he and the Player found it. He didn't realise you were that kind of a person! Christoph will continue to search for the child's parents on his own. Christoph and the child leave you at Mine Area. Option 2: We can't give up! (+5000 DP) Your encouragement cheers Christoph up. Suddenly you hear a voice calling out. It's the child's parents! The couple is ecstatic to find their lost daughter. They were worried when they noticed the cat had run off to play with some children and has been searching ever since. The couple thanks the two for helping their daughter, Naomi. They wanted to reward you when they have more time, but Christoph is just glad that he was able to find the child's parents and no reward is necessary. As they return to go back home, the little girl seems to thank Christoph for helping her. Christoph thanks you and feels pleased with the outcome of this situation. (The Player will return back to their House after this event is over.) Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Out of your House *12:00 to 15:00 - Monday or Tuesday *Sunny weather *Christoph at Pink Diamond color or higher *You are going steady with Christoph Christoph has come by to see if you want to go somewhere. Option 1: Sure! = Positive answer The two end up at the beach. Christoph asks how your idol training is going, as you always seem busy. He thinks you're pretty popular because you do activities all by yourself. He respects you for it, just as much as you respect him. It is the first time that anyone has told Christoph that he is respected. He blushes and thanks you. (The Player will return back to their House after this event is over.) Option 2: No thanks. = Negative answer Christoph sadly leaves. 'Marriage' Because Christoph does not have any family in the city, you do not need to befriend anybody else before you can marry him. In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy a Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to preside the wedding. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Christoph will have caring and helpful personality. Both genders will have light orange-brown hair and orange eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Christoph and Angie, but they have Angie (or Christoph) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Angie likes the player more than Christoph (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Fleuriste Ange *11:00 to 14:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Not Sunday *Christoph (Male Player) or Angie (Female Player) has 5000 DP or more Angie sees a delicious cake on the table! She eats it quickly, just as Christoph walks into the room. When he asks where his cake has gone, Angie claims that she didn't eat it. When Christoph mentions he put rat poison in the cake, Angie panics and admits to eating the cake! He was only joking, but it proves that Angie was being dishonest, and Christoph is upset. She apologises and runs off. Romance Event 2 *Walk from your House Area to Symphony Town (by Fleuriste Ange) *10:00 to 13:00 - Sunny weather *Monday or Tuesday *Christoph (Male Player) or Angie (Female Player) at Purple Diamond color (10,000 DP) or more *Must have seen Romance Event 1 As Angie is walking down the path, Christoph notices that she has dropped something. It looks like she dropped a glasses. Christoph suggests that if it is that important to her then she should keep it safe, although its lens is broken. Angie says the chain has been broken for awhile and she can't exactly fix it; her mother doesn't know that Angie has the glasses. Because he doesn't know, she can't ask his help to fix it. Christoph offers to fix the chain for her and takes a few seconds to repair the pendant's chain. Angie is surprised how fast Christoph was able to fix the chain. She tells him that the glasses belonged to her father and it is the only keepsake of her. Her father left Mrs. Beata and moved far, far away. Christoph apologises, but Angie says that he helped her immensely. Romance Event 3 *Lyrica Fields *20:00 to 22:00 - Sunny weather *Monday *Christoph (Male Player) or Angie (Female Player) at Blue Diamond color (20,000 DP) or more *Must have seen Romance Event 2 Angie has been looking for Christoph and finally found him on Lyrica Fields. She has made a strawberry cake today and wants to give some to him. This isn't the first time she's made something for and Christoph almost seems annoyed that she keeps doing this for him. Angie pleads with him to try a strawberry cake until he finally gives in and takes one. After tasting it, Christoph tells her that the cake is perfect. Angie tells him that her mother taught her how to make them. Christoph figures that Angie has a good mom, and wonder how that's like. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it, so Angie doesn't pressure him into explaining. Romance Event 4 *Christoph's House *7:00 to 10:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday *Christoph (Male Player) or Angie (Female Player) has Red Diamond color (30,000 DP) or more *Must have seen Romance Event 3 Angie has brought Christoph flowers as a present. Christoph coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Angie has decorated. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Golden Ring instead. Christoph doesn't seem to want to accept Angie's Golden Ring, and she becomes upset. Christoph then pulls a Golden Ring out of his pocket.. it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Christoph says that he will decorate for the both of them forever. Angie seems excited to eat all of Christoph's food forever, and happily accepts. 'Wedding' Two weeks after the events of Romance Event 4, Christoph and Angie will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Christoph and Angie asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Christoph and Angie's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Christoph and Angie will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Ruby. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Christoph and Angie at Christoph's House. Ruby will not appear in game if Christoph and Angie do not marry. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only